


Male! Claire x Jim || Trollhunters

by PeriwinklePB



Category: Trollhunters (Cartoon), Trollhunters - Daniel Kraus & Guillermo del Toro
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Froyo, It started as a joke, Kinda fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 09:11:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15093662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeriwinklePB/pseuds/PeriwinklePB
Summary: Jim was freaking out. Today was Valentine's Day. And guess what? He was supposed to ask Clair out. THE Clair Nuñez. AKA, the cutest theatre-loving boy in school. Well, he didn’t actually have to do it, but Toby double-dog-dared him and you can’t turn that down.





	Male! Claire x Jim || Trollhunters

**Author's Note:**

> This started out as a joke but then I actually made a fanfic. I looked up what the male version of Claire's name was and it was just Clair. So I went with it.

Jim was freaking out. Today was Valentine's Day. And guess what? He was supposed to ask Clair out.  **The** Clair Nuñez. AKA, the cutest theatre-loving boy in school. Well, he didn’t  _ actually _ have to do it, but Toby double-dog-dared him and you can’t turn that down.

 

“C'mon, Jimbo, what's so hard about it?” Toby asked nonchalantly on their bike ride to school, “Dude, you're able to fight evil Trolls and still pass in school, just ask the guy out already.” Jim rolled his eyes at Toby's inexperience with romance. 

 

“Tobes, this is way different. First, I'm asking out a  _ guy _ who's probably straight and will be weirded out by me.”

 

“Well, he could be gay. He hangs out with those two girls Darci and Mary. Don't gay guys hang out with girls?” 

 

Jim sighed. 

 

* * *

 

“Ohhh no, I don't think I can do it.”

 

Jim and Toby stood behind a wall near Clair’s locker. It was already the end of the day and Jim bailed on every opportunity. Homeroom, when Clair was alone and walking to his next period. Lunch, where he was at the vending machines without his friends. Gym--- yeah, Toby agreed to not ask him out then. 

 

“Jiiiiim, you can do this! Just ask him out for froyo. You don't even have to make it sound like a date, just a little… hangout session!” comforted Toby. Jim took multiple deep breaths. 

 

“I can do this, I can do this,” he kept repeated under his breath. Jim pasted a normal expression onto his face, turned around, and walked toward Clair’s locker-

 

_ BOOF! _

 

Jim had run right into Clair. Books and papers flew. So did the fellow theatre geek.

 

“I can't do this,” Jim mumbled. He began to pick up the papers closest to him. 

 

“Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry! I didn't see you there!” The Hispanic boy cried, picking up his items. They both stood up at the same time and Jim handed him a few more papers. Clair squinted his eyes in observation. 

 

“Wait… You're Jim, right? The guy that hit me with a dodgeball…?” The blue-eyed boy winced at the last part. 

 

“Yep. That was me… sorry about that. Again,” Jim replied, scratching the back of his head. Clair couldn't help but smile. 

 

“Hey, no hard feelings.” Before Clair could say anything else, his friends hurried up to him. 

 

“Ohmigosh, Clair, are you okay??” Mary inquired dramatically. 

 

“We saw what happened and thought you would need help with… him,” Darci pointed at Jim. Guess they knew about the dodgeball thing too. 

 

“No, I'm fine guys,” Clair responded, trying to calm the pair down. Mary suddenly glared at Jim.

 

“You better watch where you're going!” The raven-haired girl said, poking a finger into Jim's chest. 

 

“Uh…” Jim glanced at Toby. The ginger shrugged. 

 

“Let's go, girls,” Mary snapped her fingers and flipped her hair. The three began to walk away. 

 

“Jim!” The mentioned teen looked over to Toby, who had whispered to him, “This is your last chance! It's now or never!”

 

Jim looked at Clair, who was walking away.  _ Now or never… _

 

“Hey, Clair!” The Hispanic boy turned around as Jim ran up to him, “Do you maybe want to, uh, go out for frozen yogurt tonight?” Clair smiled sweetly, which caused Jim to turn red. 

 

“Sure! How does 7 sound?” He said. Jim did a double take. He didn't expect Clair to actually say yes. The bashful Trollhunter simply nodded. “Then it's a date!” Clair exclaimed as he walked away. Jim watched him go. 

 

“Huh. That went surprisingly well,” said Toby as he moved to stand next to Jim. 

 

“He called it a date…” The blue-eyed boy whispered. 

 

“What?”

 

“He called it a date!” Jim cried excitedly. 

 

Turns out he could do this. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Feel free to critique!


End file.
